SpongeBob's Different Show!
SpongeBob's Different Show! (know as SpongeBob Problems in other countries) is a Comedy, Mild Crude Humor, Crude Humor(TV-14)and Action(Occasionally) and 1 of the Adult versions of SpongeBob where the sea friends go through tough and dramatic problems. This show airs for 30 min It airs on TeenNick (Season 1 only),FOX and Sponge Network.TV-PG episodes air on Teennick while TV-PG and TV-14 air on FOX. Anyone Can Edit. Just put your name on that episode. I'm new to Spin-offs so please suggest me anything. Making a comic is allowed (if you can draw) and so is typing but it is Optional. For Sea Viewers it aired on Sea FOX. It was made by 20th century FOX and Cheap Cheap Cheap productions. For Sea Fox, it is made by 20th Century Sponge and Cheap Cheap Cheap productions. Season 1 (Written by Spongefan77)-Episode 1- The Tablet:Squidward is Tired of SpongeBob holding his Ipad 3 so he forbidds him now SpongeBob has to get his own tablet. But How will he get one? (TV-PG-DLV) 24 min + Commercial (12) (Written by Spongefan77)'-Episode 2- Back to School Patrick':SpongeBob and Patrick want to the MMBB live but you have to graduate high school and Patrick didn't. Will Patrick easily graduate High School before its too late? (TV-PG-D) (25 min + Commercial) (PG) (Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 3-No Clarinet Recital?':Squidward has a clarinet recital on Friday but Mr.Krabs forbidded him because he will about get his 2 milionth dollar that day. What will Squidward do? (TV-14-DL) (30 min) (12) Note:'This Episode did not Air on TeenNick due to Strong Language and also the first episode to have no commerical '(Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 4-Skipping Work': SpongeBob skips work so he can go to Sandy's Karate lessons and forgets about the krusty krab what will happen now? (TV-PG-DLSV) (24 min + Commercial) (12) (Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 5-Food Competition:'King Neptune challenges SpongeBob again for another food battle. (TV-PG) (27 min + 3 min Brake) (PG) (Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 6-Gang Robbery Part 1 (1 hour special):' A gang robbs the Krusty krab and steals everything in their path including the Krabby Patty Secret Formula but someone started it but who? (TV-MA-V) (TV-14-DLV) (60 min) (15) Note:'This Episode did not air on TeenNick due to Strong Language, Intense Violence,Suggestive Dialouge and Sexual Situations. The First to be Rated 15 '(Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 7-Gang Robbery Part 2(30 min special):'They find out that the person who started it was Sheldon J. Plankton will SpongeBob and the Gang stop him before it is too late? (TV-MA-LV) (TV-14-DLV) (30 min) (12) (Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 9-Stanleys Back:' Stanley Squarepants comes back to Bikini Bottom Causing a whole lot of mischief worst then ever! What will SpongeBob do? (TV-PG-LV) (PG) (20 min + 10 min Brake) (Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 10-Randy Visits: (30 min special):'Sandy's Twin Brother Randy comes to Bikini Bottom Sandy gives Less Attention to SpongeBob and Patrick What will they do? (TV-PG-L) (PG) (Written by Spongefan77)-Episode 11-SpongeBob SAW (3 hour movie)(3 Parts): 'Everybody goes inside a Building where the whole thing starts and people will die by jigsaws traps and games. How will they get out? Who is Jigsaw? What will Happen? (TV-MA-LV) (TV-14-DLSV) (High 15) Starring:SpongeBob,Patrick,Sandy,Squidward,Mr.Krabs,Larry,Ms.Puff,Monroe (new character),Charity (New Character) Jigsaw(Plankton) '''Note:'Even Though This Movie is non-canon Charity and Monroe are Main Characters and The First TV Movie. '(Written by Spongefan77)-'Episode 12-Krusty Krab Donations:Krabs needs more 21th century stuff but he's too cheap to buy it he tells SpongeBob to buy some stuff but SpongeBob Complains What would Happen? (TV-14-D) (27 min + 3 min Commercial) (PG) '''(Written by Spongefan77)-Episode 13-Gun Catastrophy:Patrick finds a gun and starts playing around with it and takes it too far. (TV-14-V) (30 min) (12) Note:'This did not Air on TeenNick due to Graphic Violence and moderate language. '(Written by Spongefan77)-Episode 14-Marrie or Not?: 'Monroe wants to Marrie Charity but Charity isn't sure what will Monroe do? SpongeBob decides to help him. (TV-PG-DS) (23 min + 7 min brake) (PG) '(Written by Spongefan77)-Ep. 15The Weird Fish Part 1:'SpongeBob Meets a Weird Fish named George and George askes him to come to his house SpongeBob seems freaked out and something weird happens.... (TV-14-LS) (15) (24 min + 6 min commercial) '''Note:'This did not air on Teennick due to Strong Language. '''(Written by Spongefan77)-'Ep. 16The Weird Fish' Part 2:'George kidnappes SpongeBob and ties him up and now its up to Squidward,Sandy and Patrick to stop him before it is too late (George kills SpongeBob) (TV-14-LSV) (15) (24 min + 6 min commercial) '''Note:'Every Teen Though this Show though was too Childish and Boring while Parents though it was too Violent for kids So Starting Season 2 as the producters it will only air on FOX and Adult Swim sort of like Family Guy. It no longer air on TeenNick. Season 2 '''Ep. 17 Spongefan77-'Up in the Sky:'SpongeBob and Patrick were Having Fun Blowing Bubbles when they take it too far and go high up above the Ocean and they can only live for 48 hours what will happen now? Will they make it? Will they Die? (TV-PG-DV) (30 min) (12) Ep.18 Spongefan77-Remember as Kids Part 1: Babies to Elementary School Kids 1 hour special:'SpongeBob Remember themselfs as Young Children but remember the bully........ (FLATS!!!!!) (TV-PG-V) (50 min + 10 min brake) (PG) '''Ep.19 Spongefan77-Remember as Kids Part 2: Graduation to Middle School to High School:'They than Remember Middle and High School and thats when Sandy came in......... Sponge love........ (TV-PG-DV) (30 min) (PG) 'Ep.20 Spongefan77-Blackjack is Back!:'Blackjack comes back to Bikini Bottom BADDER than ever and he wants to kick some Sponge Butt! and SpongeBob doesn't know what to do SpongeBob has 3 options 1.Get Karate trained and beat his tail up 2.Be a coward and get beat to death 3.Tell him no/talk to him. What will he do/which one will he pick? (TV-14-DV) (25 min + 5 min commercial) (12) 'Note:'This is Blackjack's first appearence. Blackjack will be a recurring Character. 'Ep. 21-Spongefan77-C.R.A.B Part 1:'Mr.Krabs takes Money too far and steals everyones money he evened robbed a '''BANK! And Escapes but the police caught him will he go to jail? or will it be his lucky day? (TV-PG-DLV) (30 min) (12) Ep. 22-C.R.A.B Part 2:'''Mr.Krabs goes to jail and steals the Formula like always and only Mr.Krabs can get him but how will he get out of Jail? (TV-PG-V) '''Ep. 23-'Talent Show For Money:'Squidward can win a Grand Prize if he Attends the Talent Show but one problem Squillam is there! what's next? (TV-PG-D) Ep.24-Cheerleading Concert:'''Pearl is attending her Chearleading Concert and her Prize will be 4,000,000,000 dollars and then MR.KRABS rushs pearl to win. (TV-PG-D) '''Ep.25-'No more Clarinet:'The Makers of the Clarinet concern Squidward that if he can't the play the Clarinet sucessfully 1 more time he can't play it NO more! How will he do this? (TV-PG) (BBFC-U) Ep.26-POWER!(1 hour special)'''SpongeBob and the Gang mysteriously find out that they have powers! it says use it wisely but none of them listen now they destroy and attack everybody.,, (TV-PG-V) (BBFC-PG-V) '''Ep.27-'Pearl's High School Concert:'Before Pearl's Concert ended Pearl Fell and Broke her Ankle! and Everybody laughed at her! Now Pearl Gets a Huge Breakdown and gets suspended and now Mr.Krabs must stop it........ (TV-14-DL) (BBFC-12-DL) Quote:Pearl:How could you (bleep) do this to me Claire! Olivia:Pearl your so dumn you Fell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pearl:(bleep) you! Pearl runs crying '''''Ep. 28-Squidward Fired?:Squidward gets fired by Mr.Krabs because of his lazyness. He is happy and full of joy! But in part of his heart he misses the Krusty Krab and wants to get back! (TV-PG-DL) (BBFC-12-D) '''Ep.29- Pearl's Party II: '''Pearl has another Party and brings in boys! Mr.Krabs must do something! (TV-PG-DLSV) (BBFC-PG-LSV) '''Ep. 30- Squillam is Back:'Squillam is Back!!! and he is back to show off for Squidward!!!!!!! What will Squidward do??????? (TV-14-DLV) (BBFC-12-DV) Ep. 31- 'High School Ballroom:'Pearl has a Ballroom tonight and SpongeBob has to come......... (TV-PG-DLS) (BBFC-12-DLS) Ep. 32 I Smacked a Girl:'Blackjack was trying to hit SpongeBob and hits Pearl by accident and now no one like Blackjack What will Blackjack do? (TV-PG-DLV) (BBFC-12-DV) '''Ep. 33-Shelia Planktona:'Plankton meets Shelia who is also Plankton. Plankton thinks this is his true love! But Karen............ (TV-PG-LS) (BBFC-12-S) 'Ep. 34-The Bad Luck Game:'The Flying Dutchman challenges SpongeBob and Patrick to the game. And if they lose they get bad luck FOREVER. (TV-PG-DLV) (BBFC 12) 'Note:'The song was a spoof of "The Crying Game song" (Nothing to do with the Movie) 'Ep. 35-Game Show:'Mr.Krabs finds out that a new game show thats called Family Food. And Mr.Krabs takes SpongeBob,Patrick,Squidward and Sandy with them to beat this Challenge for the Prize. (TV-PG) (BBFC PG) 'Note:'This is a Parody of Family Feud. 'Ep. 36-Sea Chicken Back:'The Sea Chicken comes to the krusty krab and begs Mr.krabs to hire him only that The Sea chicken wants his formula but the thing is its not Plankton! And the sea chicken shack becomes overrated. What will SpongeBob do? (TV-PG-V) (BBFC PG) Ep. 37-Ruined Christmas (1 hour special)''':SpongeBob is excited for the hollidays. Thats when Squidward tells SpongeBob and Patrick that Santa isn't real. And SpongeBob loses his holliday joy. Its up to SpongeBob to do 2 things 1.Convince Squidward and the others that Santa Claus is real. 2.Save Christmas!!!!!. (TV-PG) (BBFC PG) EP. 38-Sea Chicken Attack(SDS Version) (1 hour special):The Sea Chicken becomes evil and makes everyone eat everyone eat at his resteraunt. At first Plankton is happy but then must work with Mr. Krabs and save Bikini Bottom! (TV-14-LV) (BBFC 15) Note- Even though This episode is rated TV-14, IT is educational, by showing Mr.KrAbs and Plankton working together. This episode has aired on Showtime and HBO. Quotes Plankton:Do we have to work together? Mr.Krabs:It's for the best. Plankton:"Bleeeeeeeeeeeep" "Plankton pats and trying to get his breath" Fine Moar. Mr.Krabs:WHAT???!!! "Mr.Krabs looks at a picture of MOAR" MR. Krabs) This is me??? "faints" Category:Spin-Offs Category:PG